The One
by FerretMalfoy
Summary: A song fic to the Foo Fighters' "The One." After years, Miyako gets in touch with Yamato only to give him her diary from when she was younger. Revelations are had, feelings brought out in the open. Yamako.


The One   
By The Fantabulous MeibouMiyako  
  
MM: A songfic...from me...how peculiar.  
Yamato: And have you actually listened to the song? Seen the video? It's kind of sad.   
MM: Yeah, but this is an awesome song and I'm paying tribute to David Grohl, who is awesome, and the rest of the Foo Fighters.  
Yamato: Are you going to make the ending sad?  
MM: This is me we're talking about. I don't do sad endings. Get the disclaimer done, Yamakins.  
Yamato: MeibouMiyako does not, in any way own Digimon, Foo Fighters (or their song "The One"), or anything else that she may mention that is copyrighted.   
MM: Without further ado...my fic.  
/lyrics/ *thoughts* "speech" 'Entry from Miya's diary'  
  
  
The blond flicked his cigarette onto the ground, digging the toe of his boot into the butt. He watched his hands shake with dread and anticipation as he thought of who he was meeting. Outside of the public library, in the middle of the night wouldn't have been Yamato's first choice of a meeting place, but she had said to be there, so he was. What she wanted with him after all of these years, Yamato couldn't begin to comprehend the reason.   
  
He nervously glanced at his watch for the thirteenth time. She had said ten o'clock, but it was already half past, and Yamato was getting cold. Impatiently, Yamato started to pace by a payphone that stood in the front of the library. *Why did I agree to this, again? Didn't I agree not to torure myself again?* Yamayo thought, cross with himself. *I'm 24, for Christ's sake, this little obsession should be over with.* So deeply absorbed in mentally kicking himself, that he didn't hear the soft footsteps behind him.   
  
"Yama-chan?" Queried a familiar voice, causing Yamato to start in surprise. He turned around to find himself face to face with a beautiful woman of twenty-one years. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he'd seen that hair of a peculiar shade of lavender or those warm sienna eyes. The lady stayed her distance, not feeling up to acting like her usual touchy-feely self.   
  
"Miyako-san," he replied, being extremely formal and cold. He could see the sparkle in her eyes reduce at his tone, and was shocked that he himself had inflicted that. Yamato wanted to apologize, but his old ego kicked in and refused to let him do so.   
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here, eh?" Miyako asked, trying not to let the sudden thickness of her tongue interfere. When Yamato didn't reply, she continued. "I'm at a point in my life where I will soon no longer be able to fix past mistakes, or take chances. In a few months, I will look back on my decisions, and will either be the happiest person alive or the most miserable." Yamato failed to see where this was going. "I was cleaning out some of my things from the old apartment, and I found this." Miyako rummaged around in her purse, producing a worn, leather-bound book. "It's my old diary. Reading it, I had emotions stir in me that I hadn't felt for years. I'd thought I had them filed safely away in my brain, never to be seen again. Now how the truth shines through."  
  
Yamato didn't know how to respond to her words. They didn't make sense to him. What the heck did her diary have to do with him? *She must be PMS-ing,* he thought, the only normal reason he could find for her actions. Shoving the book into his hands, causing the diamond on her left hand to glint in the streetlight. Miyako stepped away from him. "Please read this. It's extremely important." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked away, leaving Yamato confused and bewildered.  
  
/Everyone makes one mistake  
One more time for old time's sake  
One more time before the feeling fades/  
  
Yamato had slowly made his way to his apartment, pondering the curious happenings of the past half hour. He clutched the diary close to his chest as he entered his living room and plopped down heavily on the couch. Carefully tugging at the strings that held the book closed, he opened it gently. He was greeted by colorful Katakana, which spelt "Inoue Miyako" out in pink. Turning the page, he found an entry dated September 5, 2000.   
  
'Konnichiwa! Since you're going to be my diary for a while,   
I figured that you should know a few things about me. First   
of all, my social status: I am a tremendous computer geek, and   
damn proud of it. I'm in the eighth grade at Odaiba Middle School,  
and I have great friends (more about them later). The reason I've   
started you, my diary, is that I've notice that it's extremely calming  
to write down my thoughts and feelings as a way to vent...'  
  
The entry went on for a few pages, explaining every aspect of Miyako's life (including the Digital World). Yamato found himself smiling at the memories the diary had dredged up. He imagined 13 year old Miyako, sitting at her desk, or possibly laying across her bed, hunched over the clean, white pages.   
  
/One that's born of memories  
One more bruise you gave to me  
One more test just how much can I take/  
  
Flipping through the book, Yamato found his name written quite a few times. One that particularly caught his attention was the following, dated December 13, 2000.  
  
'Diary, I find myself quite distraught over none other than   
Ishida Yamato. I know what you're thinking...I have a crush  
on a different guy every other week, but seriously, I'm not the   
reason of this distraught-ness. It's all him. Get this: I was at   
practice today, mixing the new single, turning down Hiroshi   
harmless offers of a good time, like always. The whole time,  
I was hardly able to concentrate on my work because it felt like   
I was being watched. When I finally turned around, it was just   
in time to see Yamato glancing away from me. Weird, huh?   
He really has been acting strange around me lately. To him  
I'm usually just one of the guys, but now he's all defensive and  
serious. He is really wigging me out as of late. Not at all the   
guy I've started to fall for.'  
  
Yamato furrowed his eyebrows at this revelation. Her fall for him? Had she known what was going on in his mind at that moment, Miyako would have been overjoyed, not confused or troubled. Still curious, he read on, this time an entry that was covered in tear stains.  
  
'December 24th, 2000,  
It's a fucked up world! The day I finally get the balls to tell  
Yama my feelings, I find him kissing another girl. Sora knew   
that I had feelings for him, but I guess that the bitch had no   
problem in taking him away. The whore! And not only is my   
heart broken, but Tai was torn apart. I don't know what to do.  
I love him so much. I'll just let them be, I suppose. If he's   
happy, I'm happy (what a bunch of crap). It was before their   
big preformance. I was finished with the sound board and went   
to go find him, and when I did...he was groping Sora. I, like any  
other girl, found someone to take it out on. Fortunately, I found   
Akemi, who knew exactly what was going on. He sat there as I   
yelled at him, then cried on his shoulder. After the preformance,   
the big, bad Digimon attacked, so I had something to get my mind   
off of him....'  
  
The entries went on and on, explaining the happenings of that winter. Yamato didn't find his name mentioned but once, and it was about how much he sucked. He agreed with Miyako's past words, and felt a lump in his throat from the rising guilt. As much as he hated to admit it, Sora was a huge cover-up. Yamato had prevented himself from confessing his love for Miyako because he was scared. He never wanted to be in love; the rejection would be something he wouldn't be able to handle.  
  
Yamato curled up in a ball on the couch and thought about what Miyako had said. 'I'm at a point in my life where I will no longer be able to fix past mistakes...' It slowly pieced together in his mind, realization hitting when Yamato remembered the ring on her left hand...an engagement ring. His Miyako (it wasn't really fair to call her his) was going to get married to some other guy, and Yamato would be powerless to stop it, unless he intervened and stole her away from her current fiance. But how would he do it? He was still scared, deep down, although he wouldn't ever be the one to admit it. Dozing off, Yamato still held the diary close to him, breathing in the scent of sad, painful memories.  
  
/'Cause you're not the one  
But you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like this  
You're not the one  
But you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like shit/  
  
  
Choosing not to do anything about it (like the stubborn Ishida Yamato would), Yamato continued to live his sad life, pain evident in his lyrics and attitude. He was becoming withdrawn from the band, not partying nearly as much as he used to. Everyone knows that angst sells, so the record company had no problem with Yamato's sudden darkness. Only one girl noticed, and that was Ishida Miyako. It was a chance encounter that brought them together for the second time in a few months.   
  
Strolling along the isles of the minimart, Yamato threw food products into his cart recklessly. It seemed as if he didn't care for anything lately. He turned a corner, and proceded to go down Isle 5, only to be stopped by another cart. Looking up at the operator of the other cart, Yamato found himself staring into Miyako's eyes, which now had none of the sparkle with which he was accustomed. Taking care to look at her hand, he was relieved to find no wedding band, just that same huge diamond that marked her engagement.   
  
Glaring at him, Miyako rolled past Yamato, saying nothing. His shoulder's slumped and he continued his journey for groceries, hoping for another glimpse at his lovely Miyako. Why had he done this? Caused her to become cold and just plain mean.   
  
/Something never meant to be  
Everything you meant to me  
Wake me when this punishment is done/  
  
The check out girl stared at Yamato in awe, while fumbling with his purchases. She blushed as Yamato watched her work, focusing intensly on anything that would take his mind off of Miyako. No such luck, as the person who was in line behind him was the previously mentioned lavender haired beauty. He started to fumble around in his huge coat pocket, running his fingers over the delicate leather. Yamato brought it out and handed it to Miyako, who took it with jerky motions. Neither said anything to each other and Yamato grabbed his bagged groceries, then walked out of the store.   
  
/Those who try and get away  
From the one who gets away  
Someone's always someone else's one/  
  
A shockwave of courage went through his body, and he ran back into the store, to find Miyako leaving. He looked around the store for something and upon finding it, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. Putting it into the bubble-gum machine, he turned the handle-thingy, producing a cheap, plastic imitation of a ruby ring.  
  
"Miyako, wait!" He called out to the form who disappeared behind the sliding doors. Almost to tears at having lost his only chance of love, Yamato sunk to the ground, sitting in the middle of the floor. He looked up at the sliding doors, which opened up with a whoosh, revealing Miyako, who walked towards him.   
  
"What?" she asked impatiently, holding back the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. Yamato threw his arms around her legs, so as to prevent her from leaving.   
  
"Miya, I can't let you go again. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I didn't know what else to do. Don't marry the other guy, who ever it is. As much as I don't deserve it, I want a second chance. I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making everthing up to you. Please, don't go." Yamato was crying openly into her legs now and causing a scene. Every eye was on the two.  
  
"What are you saying, Yama?" Miyako choked, her own tears runnning down her face.  
  
"I'm saying.." Yamato hesitated with his next sentence, having never said it to anyone other than Takeru. "I'm saying that I love you, Miyako. I love you more than I thought I could ever love a person. Marry me, Miya." She gasped at his proclaimation and his request of her. Slowly, she took off the ring on her ring finger and pocketed it. The store patrons and workers stared at the two in suspense.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Say that again, I need to hear it." Yamato's tears stopped and he gazed up at the smiling girl.   
  
"Yes, I'll marry you." Their audience burst into cheers as Yamato got up off the ground and slipped his bubblegum machine ring onto her finger. They sealed their new commitment with a passionate kiss, not wanting to let each other go ever again.  
  
/'Cause you're not the one  
But you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like this  
You're not the one  
But you're the only one  
Who can make me feel like shit/  
  
The wedding was small, only immediate family, the other Digidestined, and the band were invited. It was simple and preformed at a small church (A/N: Can't think of what they call 'em in Japan). The only thing that interfered was Taichi's momentary loss of the wedding bands, which he was properly chewed out for by Jun (his wife). Yamato and Miyako went on to live their lives like any other married couple who truly loved each other. Frivolous fights, sappy romance, et cetera, et cetera.   
  
/Until the end of time  
In another life  
Til the day I die  
Save it up for one more try  
Save it for the last goodbye  
  
We go on, get off  
Get on, get off./  
  
  
FIN  
  
MeibouMiyako: Yay! They lived happily ever after! Who saw that one coming? I did, cause I'm the writer! And if anyone was wondering, I made up bandmembers for Yama's band. Hiroshi, Akemi and Will are their names. They're gonna be in a whole buch of my fics.  
Yamato: You made me cry...in front of people...  
MM:Get over it, Yamakins. Please review, people, and maybe I'll get my current Yamako projects out soon! ^^ Ja ne! 


End file.
